The Son Of The Famous Thief Yoko Kurama
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Kurama went to England for a vacation, and walked upon a 4 years old abused Harry Potter. He decided to adopt the boy, and take him back to Japan. 7 years later, the letter from Hogwarts came. Now Harry goes to Hogwarts, but what would await him there? What would the next 6 years be like? Would he leave the magical community in the end by the hands of Voldermort? Find out!


**_Very Important!:_**** In this story Kurama and the others are adults and there's NO bashing **

**PS: I didn't edit this chapter so it stayed the same way before I took it down from my account**

**Review, follow and favourite and thank you.**

A man who looked about 25 years old, walked around Little Whinging. His red waist length hair, with two long forelocks on either shoulder, blew lightly as the wind went by. His bright green eyes looked around, as he studied his surroundings. The handsome man had on him a long blue-red scarf, with a pure white pea style jacket. He had blue jeans, with a long sleeved red t-shirt underneath.

That man, Yoko Kurama, decided to go on a vacation away from Japan. Which was why, he was in England in the first place.

The red headed demon, stumbled across Private Drive one night. The sky was clear of any clouds, with many stars who winked down at everybody. The full moon was up high in the sky, and the face on the piece of rock planet looked down upon everybody. The air was slightly cold since it was almost winter.

Kurama hide a wince that dared to escape his mouth, as he saw that _every _single house there was looked exactly the same. Same paint, same outdoor, everything was the same. The only things that looked different were the cars. The fox demon had never in his both lives, had ever seen something like this before. He could imagine how his friends would think about Private Drive.

Yusuke would make fun of the place, or would be disgusted. If he was once more a teenager, the man would throw some quick and simple pranks just to make the area look less the same. Even though it was rare to see him prank, the man's reason would be understandable.

Kuwabara might ask, if it was even _legal_ to have everything look the same way. There would be a chance, that he might help his friend, also rival, throw the pranks if he was a teenager as well.

Hiei would look disgusted, and maybe even destroy a few things for the same reason as the other two. Since he came to the human world, the demon had never seen anything so normal and the same. In the demon world, there was _nothing_ that looked the same. There was always something new that would happen to change the environment somehow.

_Maybe it was a good thing, that none of them wanted to come with me to England_. Kurama thought to himself thoughtfully, as his mind wondered a little. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw something that looked out of place. The ex-thief walked into Private Drive, to get a closer look. When he had clearer sight of what it was, his green eyes widened in shock.

There laid on the steps of the fourth house, a small boy who looked about 2. His form curled into a ball, to try and get some warmth from the chilly air. He had very messy black hair, with what seems to be a lightning scar on his forehead. Although, what shocked Kurama, was that the boy wore baggy clothes that were too big for him. There were a lot of injures all over the little boy's body, _and _he looked like a skeleton.

The demon's green eyes flicked from the boy, towards the house. There were no lights on, which indicated that who ever lived there was either asleep or away. His eyes looked back to the boy and shook him lightly. The small form seemed to flitch away from the touch, as if the body expected pain or it was scared.

Kurama at that point, added two and two together. There was only one explanation, as to why the boy looked like that, acted in a strange way as if ready to be beaten up, and looked like he was starved.

He was abused.

The red headed man took off his jacket, and he wrapped it around the small body. He brought the young male to his chest, and was about to get up, but the boy clenched onto his shirt as if his life depended on it. His eyes flicked open, the other pair of green eyes looked up at the man, with fear and curiosity. Kurama asked him softly:

"What's your name?"

A few minutes of hesitation, he replied with a scared whisper:

"My name is freak."

Kurama almost flitch at what the boy said. The older man's green eyes soften, he said to the younger one:

"Why are you here outside?"

The demon knew why already, but wanted to make sure that what he thought had proof instead of him misjudge the situation.

"My uncle threw me out of the house, b-because Dudley said that I took his toy. I d-didn't do it, b-but he wouldn't listen to me."

Whoever the boy was, cried quietly as he remembered what happened that morning. Kurama stared down at the boy with sad eyes, as he brain stormed to figure out what to do with the boy in his arms. Finally, an idea came to mind, but first he needed to take care of a few things.

The fox demon quickly left Private Drive with the young boy in his arms towards the police station. As he got there, the red headed man showed the police the boy and quickly they left towards the address, which they were given by the mysterious man in front of them, so that they could arrest the people for child abuse.

While the boy's family had gotten arrested, Kurama decided to take him to the hospital. As, he walked through the doors, the doctors saw the abused child and quickly took the boy to start to treat him. While they did that, the fox demon thought over his decision once more and made a promise to himself that he was going to adopt the boy and treat him right unlike the boy's relatives.

A few hours passed by, when Kurama had finally found out from the doctor what the boy's condition was, also what his name was. Harry, the boy's name, was abused for what seemed to be a few years and he was actually 4 years old. Since he hadn't had the proteins and nutrients, Harry hadn't grown properly like any other child.

As Kurama checked on his future adopted son, he called a lawyer to come by with the necessary papers for the adoption. It took the lawyer about an hour, to come by, with that it took another few hours to get the papers done with. In the end, the red headed demon decided to give Harry a new name, he renamed him Hirokazu Minamino. There were two reasons, why Kurama decided to use his human last name.

The first reason, was because Kurama was seen as a human by many people who don't know he was a demon, he decided that it would be best to give his adoptive son his human last name instead of his demon one. The second reason, was because he doesn't want the boy to be kidnapped and used against him, if demons found out who his father was.

-ooOOoo-

"Let me get this straight. You went to England for a vacation, and then out of the blue you decided to adopt a child. You found that boy on the street because his relatives not only abused him but threw him out of the house as well?"

Yusuke's voice said from the other line, as he tried to grasp the idea of what his friend said. The others were on the other side of the line as well, because the black headed man decided to make it so that everybody could hear the conversation, were shocked to hear that as well. Kurama shook his head lightly an amused smile appeared on his face at what Yusuke said. Once more, the fox demon said:

"Yes, that's exactly right."

"You're going to return the same date as planned?"

"No, I had decided to come back earlier. I already had bought myself and Hirokazu plane tickets, which would leave by the end of the week."

"Are you sure, that he's in the right condition?"

Keiko's voice asked on the other line, with a hint of worry for the small boy's health condition.

"Yes, don't worry the doctors said that he would be able to leave in a few days. His injures aren't so bad that he won't be able to fly in a plane." Kurama at that point, saw the doctor walk over to him. He said once more into the phone. "I have to go, see you on Saturday."

With that he hung up, and stood. He asked the doctor:

"Is something wrong?"

The man in front of him shook his head, he announced as he read the papers on his clipboard:

"No, it seems that his _all _of wounds are already healed. His broken ribs are surprisingly fixed already, as well as some of the wounds that are supposed to be scars are completely gone. We would need to check over him once more, before he would be able to leave by the end of the day."

"Alright thank you doctor."

Kurama said, as he gave him a smile. The red headed walked over to Hirokazu's hospital room, he opened the door to see the black headed boy look around. The same green eyes looked towards the door, and when Hirokazu saw his adoptive father, also the man who saved him, he gave him a small shy wave.

"How do you feel?"

Kurama asked. He walked over to the chair beside the bed, and then sat down on it. He gave the boy a gentle smile, who returned a shy one. He said:

"I feel better sir."

"Good. Also, I already told you, call me Otōsan (1)."

"O-t-t-tō-san?"

Hirokazu tried to say, the word felt a little sloppy since it's in a different language. He expected his adoptive father to look very disappointed, but to his surprise, he got a chuckle instead.

"It's alright you're learning."

At that moment, their bound had gotten even stronger. So strong, that it seems that it would be impossible to separate them.

-ooOOoo-

"He's so cute!"

Keiko, Botan, and Yukina squealed, as they finally got a chance to see their friend's son. Hirokazu blushed in embarrassment, as he hide shyly behind his father's legs. He picked a little, only to hide his face again. That action only made the girls think he's even cuter.

Since the day Kurama's son got out of the hospital, the first thing on the list was to get him new clothes. It was a little tough, since his size was too small for the clothes that are supposed to be for his age. In the end, everything worked out. The fox demon got his son a few outfits, but decided to buy him more in Japan considering that they're going to live there not in England.

Kurama chuckled deeply, he said to his son:

"It's alright Hirokazu, say hi to them."

The black headed boy picked, and waved hello very shyly. While the girls cooed over him, the boys in the group were surprised at how small he was. They were told that he was 4, but looked like he was 2. All of them were disgusted with the relatives. Heck! Even demons treated their children with respect.

There was only one of them that felt differently, and that was Yusuke. He was _furious!_ How could people, much less relatives, act this way towards an innocent boy? Yusuke remembers how his mother had treated him, throughout his life. Just because his mother was alcoholic, it never meant that she didn't care for Yusuke. She showed it in odd ways, but gave the message across nonetheless.

These people, who had a life to provide a child, weren't alcoholics, weren't dealing with drugs, and everything. They could have given the boy a life he needed. Instead, they abused him as if he had done something to them. There was a question in the air, that all of them had. That was, _why did they abuse him in the first place?_

Kurama kneeled down, and picked his sleepy son up who he held him with one arm. While the other one held the handle of the black luggage. All of them walked out of the airport, towards the big car that had enough seats for all of them. When the fox demon saw his son asleep, he said to Kuwabara who was going to drive:

"Take me to Genkai's (2) place, I need to ask her something."

After he got a nod, they drove towards the mountains. When they got there finally, all of them got out of the car, left their stuff that they didn't need to take with them in the car then walked up the steps.

It took them about half an hour to reach the top. They walked through the double door, towards one of the rooms where Genkai was mostly at. Yukina opened the door, and sure enough there was the old pink headed woman with tea in her hands. She asked them with a sigh:

"What is it?"

"Genkai, I need you to check something for me."

The martial artist put down her tea, got up, turned around towards them, she frowned deeply when her eyes laid on Hirokazu. She signalled all of them to come in, and continued to seat down.

After everybody done so, Kurama said to her:

"You must have heard from the others, that I have adopted a son from England. This is him, his name is Hirokazu. Something strange had happened while at the hospital, his wounds that should take a few weeks to heal had instead taken a few days to do so. Something tells me he's not a normal human. I tried to check for the past week what kind of a power he has. He neither has spiritual or demonic energy, though I _do _sense something different from his body."

"Lay him down."

Was the only responds he got. Kurama laid his son down on the ground, as he made sure that he was as gentle as possible so to not wake the black headed boy up. Genkai looked from them to his face, and stared at the strange scar on his forehead. She put her hand on that scar, and then shot spiritual energy into it only to get shocked back by something.

The old woman quickly withdrew her hand, she hadn't felt pain but she had felt something dark come from there. Genkai thought deeply about what he said, as she continued to study the boy and the scar. She finally got an idea, and announced to the entire group:

"It's because he's a wizard."

Everybody were silent, they looked at her confused. Kuwabara asked:

"You mean a wizard who throws spells with a wand?"

"Yes, and in that scar lays a dark magic. I don't know what those crazy people done, but all I could say is that it has to come out _now_ or it would cause problems in the future."

"Would it hurt him?"

Kurama asked worried, his eyes looked away from the older woman towards Hirokazu who continued to sleep. Genkai shook her head while she responded:

"It would not hurt him. Since, you are his father now would you give me permission to get it out?"

The fox demon relaxed, and nodded towards the woman. He watched quietly, as her hand once more hovered over the scar. She shot a lot of spiritual energy, towards the lightning shape scar. Not even 5 minutes later, when something black came out of it. They all heard Botan gasp in shock, and watched her quickly put whatever it was in a jar. She said to them:

"It's a good thing it's out of Hirokazu, because this is a piece of a soul. I don't know who put it in him, but I have to send it to Koenma fast."

With that, she ran out of the room and flew off on her broom stick. Everybody looked back at Hirokazu, who started to wake up. Kurama gathered him into his arms slowly, he watched his son snuggle into his warmth like that night a week ago. Once more, the boy returned to sleep.

"Could you tell us more about these wizards?"

Hiei asked with interest, as he looked away from his best friend towards the old woman. Genkai nodded, she grabbed a cigar, light the end of it up and started to smoke with it:

"Since the medieval ages, wizards and witches started to learn how to control their powers. There are four types, Purebloods, half-bloods, muggleborns, and squibs. A Pureblood is where a family had wizards in it for a certain amount of generations. A half-blood is where a wizard, or witch, marries a muggle and has an offspring with them. A muggle is a word that the wizards had used, for non-magical people. Muggleborns are wizards who were born in a family of muggles. A squib is a person who was born into a family filled with wizards and witches but doesn't have the power to become one.

"Wizards are a race that looked down upon everybody and everything. They looked down upon muggleborns, squibs, magical creatures, sometimes half-bloods and muggles themselves. They had this idiotic thought in their minds, that they were the most superior beings on the planet. All because they had magic, run through their veins. They decided long ago, to hide themselves and make their own community, which is corrupt beyond belief."

Genkai sighed deeply, as she exhaled a small amount of smoke. She continued to explain, while she inhaled more of the smoke:

"Their Minister is so corrupt, that the purebloods pretty much control everything and not the minister itself. Purebloods are _the _most ignorant people you will ever meet. They would look disgusted at anybody who wasn't like them. Luckily, the only community like that in the entire world is located in England and Scotland."

"Wait... so there are more of them?"

Keiko asked with a frown on her face, she doesn't like the sound of those people _at all._ Genkai nodded, she started to explain to them about the rest of the world and how they moved on ahead while England stayed as it was.

"How is it that you know about this entire thing granny?"

Yusuke asked, and got a glare from his ex-master. She explained to them:

"One of my relatives is a witch herself. Actually now that I think about it, she was the only witch in the family. Anyways, instead of her going to a magical school in Japan, she got a letter from a school called Hogwarts in Scotland. She explained to us over the next 6 years how corrupt the place was. The school was great in her opinion, it had good classes. The only problems she ever faced there were the people and the minister. She decided to continue her last year study here in Japan, because she couldn't take it anymore with the purebloods. I wouldn't blame her, I met one pureblood English wizard and I hated him in less than a minute at the way he treated me."

Almost everybody in the room winced at the last part, it was _very _difficult to make Genkai hate somebody that fast. Kurama frowned deeply, he asked her:

"Do you think that they might send a letter to Hirokazu one day?"

"There's a very high chance, it would be surprisingly if he doesn't get one by the age of 11. The only advice I could give you, is to train him as much as possible in the martial arts. He _does _have a small amount of spiritual energy inside his body, which means you could train him to control it. In time, you would be able to teach him how to control plants. Even though he's not a fox demon, doesn't mean that he can't learn. Unless, you want him to learn something else, it's your choice."

Genkai explained to him. Kurama looked down at his son, after a few seconds he gave a small nod. He said to her with a small smile on his face:

"Thank you for everything Genkai."

All he got was a nod in responds. Everybody got up then left, but before Kurama could get out of the room, the pink headed woman said to him:

"If you need help to train him, come any time."

The fox demon looked at her, and then smiled once more before he left.

**(1) Dad**

**(2) Yes Genkai is still alive in my story considering that only 5-8 years had passed since Yusuke returned from the demon world and training**


End file.
